


Quiet Adventures

by Shela_The_Cat



Category: Little Big Planet 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shela_The_Cat/pseuds/Shela_The_Cat
Summary: Newton and Sackboy were close friends. More than friends in fact. The inventor and his silent companion went on their usual adventures and always end up laying in a grass field, looking up at the Imagisphere with wonder like it was within their grasp and could be and feel anything they wanted. No one could tell them what was right or wrong because in the constantly expanding Imagisphere, everyone was different and weird but treated eachother like a great big family that spanned over million planets, and this was what the duo loved most about being together. They could share the greatness of their universe together and in comfortable silence.





	

The Imagisphere was booming with creativity. Thoughts and ideas floated around due to the overflow of imaginations. The ideas bounced off of eachother and bumped into nearby buildings or oddly shaped trees. The sun of the Imagisphere beamed down on Stitchem Manor, waking a certain inventor. He stirred awake and blinked his dimly lit yellow eyes. He yawned, his yellow mouth opening wide. The inventor slowly dragged himself out of bed and over to an oversized power outlet he had installed himself. He tapped it lightly and felt a jolt of energy surge through him. The man walked over to his closet and picked out his favorite attair of a purple trenchcoat and pink undershirt. He adjusted his tie and put on his black leggings along with his shoes. The inventor walked over to his body mirror and examined himself. He quickly grabbed his bake timer hat and plopped it onto his head. 

"You're looking quite nice, Newton. Quite nice indeed," He muttered to himself. Newton started to make his way down to the entrance of Stitchem Manor before a booming knock came for the mahogany door. Newton reconized the knock and opened the door. On the other side stood Craftworlds four heroes of legend. The knock had come from Toggle. He was the biggest of the group and strongest. Toggle could switch between himself and his smaller but faster counterpart. The other hero was Swoop. He was the fastest bird to ever exist. No one could cut a corner sharper than him. Then there was Oddsock. The fastest of the group and a man's best friend. Finally, there was Sackboy napping silently on Oddsock's back. His limbs dangled over the other hero's back, swaying lightly from his soft breathing. His zipper on his torso made soft clinking noises when Oddsock shifted slightly. Newton smiled brightly and tipped his hat. "Salutations, my good chums. I'm guessing you're here to drop Sackboy off. He's in good hands, I assure you," Newton said cheerfully. Toggle nodded and picked the Sackperson up from Oddsock's back and handed him to Newton. Swoop gave the inventor a look that indicated for him not to do anything shifty with their friend. Newton got the message and held the smaller person close. The other three heroes turned and made their way back to the portal they entered into. Newton looked down at the Sackthing and felt his heart melt at the sight before him. Sackboy was clinging to the inventors trenchcoat in his sleep. The gesture was small but welcomed nonetheless. The Sackperson slowly woke up, his big black eyes looking around sleepily for his friends only to get a kiss on the forehead. His eyes trailed up to meet Newton's, and the Sackthing started to smile softly. His eyes were still adjusting to the new light of the different world he was use to. Sackboy yawned silently and was set down by Newton. The shorter Sackthing held onto Newton's arms lightly as the inventor walked back into the house. Nana Pud, Newton's mom, walked by and waved to the sleepy Sackboy who in turn gave her a brief hug before continuing with Newton. The Sackboy wasn't one for words. He was more of the soft, silent types, another thing Newton absolutely adored about him. They entered into Newton's Airship and walked to the steering room. Newton helped his companion into the seat beside him as he took off. They were going to their favorite place to relax and sit in silence. Newton glanced over at his love and smiled.

"So, dearest, are you having a good day? You were asleep when your friends dropped you off," Newton inquired. Sackboy turned towards him and nodded with a smile. He made a heart with his hands and imitated various faces of his friends, meaning he loved to have them around. Newton nodded and tapped his bulb head with his free hand. "I bet we'll be able to invent a few things too, love. I brought some along for the ride. You can go look at them if you so desire," He said. Sackboy jumped out of his seat and bolted to the table scattered with horribly unorganized blueprints. Newton could hear the Sackthing padded from one foot to another, his fabric feet make soft pit-pat noises. His zipper clinked and clanked enthusiastically from his hopping foot to foot. Newton knew how this would turn out. The Sackboy would pick a blueprint he thought was the best and show it to him. It would mean Sackboy wanted them to attempt to make it. Whether the invention worked or not wasn't a problem for the two. The time spent together was enough for the both of them. 

"Oh that's a good one, love. We'll work on that one for sure. Sit down, and we'll be there soon," Newton said with a smile. The Sackthing shimmied onto his seat and sat there, knees pulled close to his chest as he studied the blueprint infront of him. They sat in the comfortable silence they were accustomed to. Newton landed the airship in large, empty grass field and turned off the airship. Him and Sackboy, who gripped the blueprint tightly, walked off of the ship and into the sea of green. The grass came up to Newton's knees, which was the same height as the bottom of Sackboy's torso. Sackboy held Newton's hand as they walked to the top of a hill and sat down. The inventor looked around the empty field that went on for miles and appreciated it. This was where he got his best invention ideas. The Sackperson pulled out a bag about the same size as him and jumped in, his soft feet swinging out of the opening. He held something in his hand and tossed it into the air. It created a large crafting plane that made it easier to build. Newton never understood how Sackboy could just pull materials out of thin air, but he never questioned the little Sackthing. Sackboy turned to Newton and smiled brightly. Newton stood up and smiled back.  
"Good job, dearest! It's always a pleasure to have you around when inventing," He praised Sackboy. The Sackperson made a gesture with his hand that Newton assumed to be a "You're to kind,". The inventor helped Sackboy arrange the materials from his bag onto the crafting surface and began to follow what he had on his blueprint. A few hours later, the duo sat on the ground staring at their new invention. It was a rocket propelled car. Sackboy had test driven it many times under Newton's close surveilance of course. The first time was a bit of a safety hazard. The car had nearly busted Newton's bulb head. Of course it was replacable, but it was annoying. The next time, Sackboy went flying off of the car and behind the hill they were sitting on. Newton profusely asked if he was ok, only to get a bonk on the head a peck on the cheek to reassure the inventor he was fine. Eventually after adjusting the strength of the turbo boosters, the car was fully functional and not dangerous. Now the duo were laying at the base of the hill, and looking up at the sky. The field was dark and calm. The day had gone by so fast. Sackboy and Newton's fingers were entertwined loosely aa they traced the cosmos with their eyes. Every star, to them, had their own story to tell, amd they were willing to listen. Newton felt a tug on his trenchcoat sleeve and turned his head to look at the Sackthing. Sackboy looked at him and held his arms to him. Newton chuckled and pulled the other close. Sackboy nuzzled into the inventor's warm coat and yawned silently. A few moments later, Newton felt the Sackthing go limp and his breathing go steady. The inventor gently picked up his companion and walked over to his airship. He looked back at the car that sat beside all of the other inventions the duo made, whether they worked or not. Newton made his way onto the ship and into the steering room. He started up the ship and headed back to Stitchem Manor. When he landed, he spotted three figures by the portal. He picked up Sackboy and walked over to the Craftworld portal. Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop were waiting for their friend to come back home.  
"Hello chums. He's a bit tuckered out. We spent quite a while on the invention. Have a safe trip home, my good friends," Newton said softly, hoping to not wake up Sackboy. Unfortunately, the Sackperson woke up anyways and looked over at his friends and jumped up. He ran over to them and hugged all three. He knew it was time to head home but didn't want to. He slowly turned to Newton and gave him and firm hug. Newton returned the hug and pecked the Sackthing on the cheek. "Don't worry, dearest. You can visit me whenever you'd like. I'll always be here," He said and gently let go. Sackboy held on for a second longer then let go. He yawned again and got onto Oddsock's back. Sackboy waved sleepily to Newton and laid down. The four heroes walked through the portal, leaving Newton to his devices. Newton yawned himself and walked back into Stitchem Manor. He walked up to his room and changed into some night clothes before hopping into bed. Newton turned over and saw a picture of him and Sackboy on his bedside table. It was when they had first discovered the grass field. Newton smiled softly, his eyes growing dimmer. He curled up under the covers and drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with inventions and his happy little Sackboy.


End file.
